


Cloak

by b33hiv3s



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b33hiv3s/pseuds/b33hiv3s
Summary: This is really random shit about my headmates that I write in sometimes. It's fun to do lmao.
Kudos: 1





	1. ? hm

**Author's Note:**

> castiel & chris :)

Castiel started up the bath, running fingers through his nearly grayed spiky hair. He had a lot on his mind, but couldn't help but smile through it all. I mean shit, he has a **fiance** now! A whole ass **fiance!** What's he gonna do? He's never been married before! Every relationship before this was just hookups or manipulation. What if he wasn't ready? What if he was a bad partner?-

"Hey, Cassie you okay?" His voice snapped Cas back into reality, feeling his fiance's hand cling onto his arm. "You seem worried.." 

"I'm okay." He replied softly, kissing his cheek. "Get undressed, I wanna pamper you." He chuckled softly, picking up a few towels and lining them up at the edge of the tub. Humming quietly and watching as his lover was engulfed into the bubbles. Castiel stood up quietly and kissed his head.

Settling down outside the tub he began to gently wash his fiance's hair, his mind beginning to drift between thoughts.

What if he wasn't enough. Yknow? He's billions upon trillions of years old but this all was new to him. Like a thumbtack stuck to his palm.

Castiel washed down the soap from his lover's hair, stimming with bee buzzes. "I love you, softie." He giggled, getting bubbled put on his shaven jaw.

Chris grinned, "Come talk to me, Cassie?.. I can tell something's holding you up." He sat up straighter, trying to take off Castiel's trenchcoat with a free hand. Castiel obliged, laughing softly.

"I.. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Nervous about what?..."

"Well. Being a good husband to you."

Castiel sat down in the tub, earning a small chuckle of confusion from Chris. Considering the angelic man was still in his normal clothes. The smaller man swam up, leaning up against Castiel in a comforting way.

"Well. I know you'll be an amazing husband. Yknow why?"

"Why so?"

Chris rubbed his neck softly, "You've raised amazing kids. Even if one isn't even yours and another is just the kid of your vessel." Castiel smiled gently, nuzzling into Chris with a gentle sigh.

"It's okay to mess up, too. Think of it as a partnership of weirdness. I'll always be around to teach you stuff. Just like anyone else." 

Castiel grinned; taking his lover's hands and rubbing his sides calmly. Buzzing and shuffling to get comfortable. "I love _you._ so damn much, Chris Stevens." 

"I love **you too. Castiel.** "


	2. ethan and kenneth

The ballroom glowed all around every couple in the room. Masks of wild beasts such as tigers and panthers had marks of feathers and such. Tonight was the final ballroom dance for Sir Smiths' daughter's chance of finding love. _Everyone_ knew she was an asexual badass.

Except for the king himself.

Kenneth stepped forward, tapping his fingers on the edge of the wine glass. They both had plans right. The princess was gonna come out, and hopefully, all went well. The king after all was adored and loved by merely everyone in sight.

Kenneth scooped up some wine, taking a sip before gagging and pouring it down the back of some woman's dress. _"HEY?! WHAT THE HELL-"_ He laughed, booking it across the room and out into the main hallways. The man slid, gripping onto the frame of the door and slamming into another person.

"I-I'm so sorry ma'am I didn't mean to do that-" He stammered, trying to contain his vision. "I-I am so sorry-" Grabbing onto the woman's hand and pulling her upwards. She huffed, trying to brush off her sparkly pink dress. It almost **glowed** with brightness, bouncing off of the glass tables. 


End file.
